DaDa
| length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Bob Ezrin | prev_title = Zipper Catches Skin | prev_year = 1982 | next_title = Constrictor | next_year = 1986 | misc = }} }} DaDa is the fifteenth studio album by Alice Cooper. It was originally released in September 28, 1983, on the label Warner Bros.. DaDa would be Cooper's last album until his sober re-emergence in 1986 with the album Constrictor. The album's theme is ambiguous, however, ongoing themes in the songs' lyrics suggest that the main character in question, Sonny, suffers from mental illness, resulting in the creation of many different personalities. The album alludes strongly to the dadaist movement: its cover was based on a painting by Salvador Dalí titled "Slave Market with the Disappearing Bust of Voltaire". Produced by long-time collaborator Bob Ezrin, at the time his first production with Cooper in six years, DaDa was recorded at ESP Studios in Buttonville, Ontario, Canada. DaDa peaked at No. 93 in the UK but failed to dent the US Billboard Top 200. "I Love America" was released as a single solely in the UK over a month after the album's release. Guitarist and co-songwriter Dick Wagner revealed in 2014 that Cooper had relapsed to drinking heavily during the recording of DaDa,"Albums Unleashed - DaDa w/Dick Wagner (Ep. 134)" audio interview and had suggested that the album was a contract fulfillment requirement for which Warner Bros. was not pleased and consequently made no effort to promote,Interview with Dick Wagner though Warner Bros. has never confirmed or denied this. This and other details, like the real-life cocktail waitresses that inspired "Scarlet and Sheba" are in his autobiography Not Only Women Bleed. Cooper reportedly has no recollection of recording DaDa, or the preceding albums Special Forces and Zipper Catches Skin, due to substance abuse. Cooper stated "I wrote them, recorded them and toured them and I don't remember much of any of that",Love And Poison, An Alice Cooper Interview though he toured only Special Forces.Alice Cooper Tour Archive In 1996 Cooper said that DaDa was the scariest album he ever made,Dominic, Serene; "Hanging with Mr. Cooper"; in Phoenix New Times; June 20, 1996 and that he never had any idea what it was about. There was no tour to promote DaDa, and none of its songs have ever been played live. DaDa was Cooper’s final album for his long-time label Warner Bros., and after its release he took a three-year hiatus from the music industry. Track listing | title3 = Former Lee Warmer | length3 = 4:07 | writer3 = | title4 = No Man's Land | length4 = 3:51 | writer4 = | title5 = Dyslexia | length5 = 4:25 | writer5 = }} | title7 = I Love America | length7 = 3:50 | writer7 = | title8 = Fresh Blood | length8 = 5:54 | writer8 = | title9 = Pass the Gun Around | length9 = 5:46 | writer9 = }} Personnel Credits are adapted from the album's liner notes. *Alice Cooper – vocals *Dick Wagner – guitar; bass guitar; backing vocals *Prakash John – bass guitar *Richard Kolinka – drums ;Additional personnel *Graham Shaw – Oberheim OB-X; Roland Jupiter; backing vocals *Bob Ezrin – Fairlight CMI programming; keyboards; drums; percussion *John Anderson – drums *Karen Hendricks – backing vocals *Lisa DalBello – backing vocals ;Production *Bob Ezrin – producer; engineer *Dick Wagner – associate producer Influence DaDa is cited asMugshots Biography the main inspiration behind the birth of the Italian Dark/Shock Rock band the Mugshots, the first ever European band produced by Dick Wagner, who is also featured on "Love, Lust And Revenge". That EP contains the first cover ever recorded of "Pass the Gun Around", a live favourite for the Mugshots. References External links * Category:Alice Cooper albums Category:1983 albums Category:Albums produced by Bob Ezrin Category:Concept albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums